<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>利息 by lancher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363161">利息</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancher/pseuds/lancher'>lancher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FSN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancher/pseuds/lancher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FHA背景，女装妄想</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>枪弓</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>利息</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　Lancer对Archer的看法不是很固定。他搞不懂他，不过也没想着躲开他。他已经在战场上领教过他的倨傲和喜欢说些不讨人喜欢的话的怪脾气，也因此十分自以为事地认为没了那些故意在战场上惹出来的误会，在这被中止的圣杯之战的日常里，即使私下里和对方碰面，也一定能相安无事。</p><p>　　但直到弓兵也逐渐变成港口码头的常客之一时，他才意识到自己对于弓兵的恶劣本性一无所知。</p><p>　　“你钓鱼的技术太差了。”他常常会走到他身边点评几句，然后耀武扬威地展示他手中的鱼竿，“虽说想和你一决胜负，不过从武器上看有些胜之不武——鱼竿可是钓鱼人的武器——轮座和导眼都是最新的型号，看到没有，这个完美的硬度——”</p><p>　　又或者是在收杆之后提着鱼桶若无其事地走过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天的收获又是寥寥无几呢，Lancer。”</p><p>　　这世界上有些人能精准地做到一开口就让人讨厌。那是一种天生的互看不顺眼所诞生出的技巧，能让人维持在无法憎恨，但是烦不胜烦的心情上的某种话术。至少Archer对于Lancer来说就是这样的人。他为此烦躁不安，每天都苦恼于怎样用同样的说法回敬对方，甚至无法再在垂钓上找回宁静而愉快的心情。</p><p>　　Lancer从没想过换个钓鱼的地方。</p><p>　</p><p>　　那天的针锋相对终于演化成某种小型比试。至于比试的方式，斗殴是全然不在考虑范围之内的。他们交换了鱼竿，以谁的收获更少作为获胜的标准。Archer觉得自己胜券在握，但最终Lancer以0:1的劣势赢得了这场比赛。</p><p>　　“你在作弊！我投影的鱼竿即使放在门外汉手里也不可能一条鱼都钓不上来。”弓兵显得相当愤怒。</p><p>　　“我才不会干出这种事。”枪兵坚决地否认了对自身名声的污蔑，然后很快地决定了赢家的要求，“晚上的舞会，你穿女款的晚礼服过来。”</p><p>　　Archer以震惊而质疑的眼神看着他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　当弓兵朝着Lancer走来时，枪兵正在舞会厅的某个冷僻的角落喝酒。他靠在长桌边上，手里拿着高脚杯，显得百无聊赖。他对舞会没那么感兴趣，宴会上的小姐们也无法令他更有兴致。Archer的毁约对他而言的的确确是对兴致的败坏，而当他意识到Archer西装革履地抵达会场之后，搭讪对方的小姐们远比搭讪自己的来得要多的时候， Lancer发现自己对于这场舞会彻底失去了兴趣。</p><p>　　Lancer看见了有人正走向他，但他没当回事，只是稍稍抬起头扫了一眼，又将目光挪回了餐盘上。但很快他又飞一般地抬起了头。</p><p>　　弓兵的身上不再是他之前穿着的那身黑红色的西装。他正穿着一条深黑色的长裙，开叉很高，左腿从裙摆中裸露出来，又不断地被摇曳着的黑色裙摆挡在后头。他浅褐色的肌肤在黑色的衣物和橙色的灯光衬托下透出了某种涂了蜜一般的光泽来，而那头银色的短发，和那双眼睛，轻佻又闪闪发亮。</p><p>　　Lancer想说点什么，但他挺直了身子，只是将背和身后的墙壁贴得更紧了。</p><p>　　Archer就那样径直走向他，接着在他眼前抬起了一条腿。</p><p>　　砰——</p><p>　　墙壁被撞击的闷响声紧贴着Lancer身侧，他下意识地低下头看了一眼。</p><p>　　——黑色的高跟鞋。</p><p>　　鞋跟似乎嵌进了墙里，有墙壁的碎屑向下跌落。那只脚腕骨骼分明，往上延伸的小腿却是结实而饱满的。被掀起的长裙之下，可以看到圆润的大腿和更深处的线条。</p><p>　　“你————”枪兵说，他张了张嘴，发现自己没法挪开目光。</p><p>　　“啊？”弓兵的声音懒洋洋的，他贴近了他，那沙哑轻佻的声音响在他耳边，“这不就是你想要的吗。”</p><p>　　他说话的时候仍然带着那副似笑非笑的神情，像是在进行那些他一贯十分擅长的恶作剧。这会他正稍稍弯下了腰，长裙交叉在胸前的吊带向下倾斜，裸露出了更多的地方，可他浑不在意。</p><p>　　那裸露在外的前胸正诱惑着枪兵伸出手。可他没这么做，他正在心底怒骂自己，直到弓兵停下了那有魅惑力一般的耳语，腿也从墙边收了回去。</p><p>　　Archer对于枪兵僵硬的反应非常满意。他的脸上流露出某种洋洋得意的神情，带着一副得胜者的姿态像是就准备就此脱身离去了。</p><p>　　接着他的腰上环住了一只胳膊。枪兵用上了他没法挣脱的力道，脸也朝着他贴了过去。</p><p>　　Archer下意识地想向后退，可他被死死地箍在原地。</p><p>　　“没错，这就是我想要的东西。”Lancer说。Archer从没听过他用这种声调说话，那声音令他下意识地打了个寒颤，几乎遗漏了枪兵的手正从他的背上朝下抚摸。</p><p>　　“不过现在，我还想多要点利息。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　距离Archer昏睡不醒地出现在城郊的帐篷中还有三个小时。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>